


The Wedding Guest

by BohemianRhapsody86



Category: Charlie Cox - Fandom, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Protected Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Spanking, Wedding, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsody86/pseuds/BohemianRhapsody86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney is dragged to a wedding as her friend Amanda's plus one. At first she doesn't want to be there, that is until an unlikely guest surprises her with the night of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I will let you know that I did use my name in this as the OFC's name but I tried to keep it at that and not use any of my physical features in this so that way it wouldn't be so Mary Sue-ish. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!!! 'Tis a bit long.

I sat off to the side of the room, watching as the bride and groom had their first dance. I didn't know them very well; they were both co-workers of my friend who begged me to tag along as her plus one. Neither one of us wanted to come but she heard the words open and bar and it was settled. I figured I would be her designated driver since I didn't drink so I went as well.  
I finished my water and placed the empty cup on a tray that was passing by. I searched for my friend among the crowd and found her near the buffet tables. I weaved in and out of the crowd towards her, the ending notes of the first dance song playing. As the crowd was clapping and cheering I came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
"Hey Whitney! What's up?" She asked, a plate of various snacks in her hand and a beer in the other.  
"Not much, Amanda. How's the bar?"  
"Fucking fantastic! I love drinking on someone else's dime." She said, finishing up her beer and grabbing another one behind her.  
"Sounds like it. I may venture over there to get something else to drink. See if they have any non alcoholic versions of their popular drinks."  
"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go scope out the table of hotties in the corner." She giggled before teetering away in her heels. 

I walked over to the bar, which only had one other person sitting there. I sat down a few seats from him and the bartender walked over to me. He placed a napkin on the counter in front of me.  
"What can I get for you, miss?" He asked.  
"I'll take a virgin strawberry daqairi, please." I said. He looked at me strangely before turning around to mix my drink. I tapped my fingers on the countertop and rolled my eyes at him.  
"Not a drinker or had too much already?" Asked the man sitting beside me. I couldn't place the voice but I swear I've heard it before. I turned towards him, trying my best to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor.  
"No, I don't drink alcohol. I'm the DD for my friend tonight." I said, looking into his light brown eyes. He nodded his head before standing up. "Mind if I take a seat beside you?"  
"Be my guest!" I said. He sat down, his colonge invading my nostrils and making my head swim in a good way.  
  
"So, do you know the bride or groom?" He asked.  
"No. My friend works with them and I tagged along as her plus one. What about you?"  
"Friend of the groom." He said, taking a drink from his mug. I was about the respond to him when the bartender placed my drink in front of me. "One virgin strawberry daquairi." He said, emphasizing the word virgin. "Enjoy."  
I reached for my clutch to grab a tip and placed a few dollars into the jar. Even if he was a total ass about the whole thing, I've worked service jobs before and tips are always appreciated.  
"I'm Charlie, by the way. It's nice to meet you." He said as I turned back towards my new neighbor.  
"Hello, Charlie." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it and kissed my palm.  
"What's your name, gorgeous?" He asked after I didn't answer him.  
"Whitney. Sorry, I'm not very good at meeting new people, let alone celebrities." I said, blushing.  
"Ahh, so you know who I am. You're the first person here to recognize me, which I'm grateful for to be honest." He said. I took a sip from my drink, enjoying the nice strawberry flavor on my tongue.  
"Well, not a lot of people around here watch Netflix, let alone Daredevil." I said, laughing. "I've always been a fan of your work ever since I watched Stardust in college. It was a favorite of mine for awhile."  
"Only awhile? What happened?" He said, laughing along with me.  
"Well, I finally got to see the 5th Harry Potter film and I was stuck on that." I said.  
"That damn Harry Potter!" He said. 

We sat for a moment enjoying our drinks until I heard my friend yelling my name. I sighed, nowing she was far gone now.  
"Hey Whittles! Whatcha doin'?" She slurred as she placed an arm around my shoulders.  
"Just enjoying a drink and some good company." I said, glancing over at Charlie. Amanda looked over my shoulder and gasped. "Isn't that Daredevil?" She whispered in my ear, a little too loudly.  
"Shhh...not everyone here knows that." I said, looking over to Charlie again. "Sorry, she's a little drunk." I said to him.  
"It's alright. I'm used to it." He said, smiling at me.  
"Well can I take her away for a moment, the bride is about to toss the bouquet and this single lady needs to get out there and catch it!" She said, grabbing for my hand.  
"What about you? Are you going out there with me?" I asked.  
"Hell no. I found a guy who will be able to satisfy me tonight." She said. I rolled my eyes and let her drag me to the dance floor.  
"Alright, I need all the single ladies out on the floor. It's time for the bouquet toss!!!" The DJ announced. There was a lot of cat calling and hooting as some other girls made their way to the center of the dance floor; all of them were very drunk.  
"Come on, Whitney!!! Catch that bouquet!" Amanda yelled from her spot on the sidelines, which was on some guys lap. I rolled my eyes at her and brought my attention to the front. I saw Charlie had moved from his position at the bar and over to a table, sitting down near me to watch. Great, just great. 

The bride came up and asked if we were ready. The other girls yelled and clapped as I just stood there, wanting this to all be over. She turned around and gave a count to three before tossing the bouquet over her head, directly towards me. I kept my hands to my sides as the other women danced around trying to find out where it was. Out of instinct and at the last moment my hand shot out and grabbed the handle of the bouquet. I silently cursed myself as I looked at the flowers in my hand. The other girls groaned and walked back to their seats.  
"We have a winner!!!!! Lucky lady, what is your name?" The DJ asked as he walked towards me, holding out the microphone.  
"Whitney." I said.  
"Let's hear it for Whitney!!!" He said as the crowd clapped. I could hear Amanda hollering from her seat. I walked back and sat down next to Amanda.  
"I knew you'd grab it, you lucky girl!" She hiccuped and put her face in the guys shoulder. 

"Ok, now where are my single men at?" The DJ announced. I watched as a few guys walked to the dance floor, Charlie included. He caught my eye and winked at me before taking his position int he center. The groom then made a huge show of getting the garter off of the bride's leg, causing me to almost gag.  
"Who's ready for this!!!" The groom called before slingshotting the garter towards the crowd. The guys shuffled around the floor, trying to grab it. I couldn't see who got it but I heard some groaning followed by the shuffling of feet.  
"We have another winner! What's your name, sir?" The DJ asked.  
"Charlie."  
My eyes shot up and I looked at the dance floor, Charlie smiling at me.  
"Everyone let's hear it for Charlie!!!" The DJ said and everyone clapped.  
"Ooh, he's cute. I love his accent." Amanda said. 

"Let's get the lucky lady who caught the bouquet back up here! Whitney, where you at?" The DJ called.  
"That's you! Go girl, go!" Amanda said, pushing me towards the dance floor.  
"There she is!!!" The DJ said. "Now what we're going to do is have the lucky lady and lucky gentleman share a slow dance."  
I groaned and looked at Charlie who was smiling from ear to ear. I took a deep breath and walked over to Charlie.  
"Why don't the two of you introduce yourselves to each other?" The DJ asked us.  
"We've already met." Charlie said, smiling at me.  
"Ooh so you've already got some chemistry going. Ok, ok. Well, let me spin you guys a tune to dance to. Let's hear it for Charlie and Whitney one more time!" He yelled before walking back to his booth. The crowd cheered as he started to play a song from the 90s.  
"Wow, he's really taking it back, isn't he?" Charlie asked as the opening notes of Bryan Adams' Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman started to play.  
"Yes he is. I haven't heard this song since the 90s." I laughed.  
"Shall we then?" He asked, holding his hand out. I blushed and took his hand in mine, feeling the warmth of his palm. 

He pulled me close, but not too close. My right hand in his left, my other on his shoulder and his other on my waist, his fingertips lightly grazing my back. We slowly swayed to the music and before I knew it I was in a trance. The only thing I could focus on was him; the music had faded into the night as I stared into his amber eyes.  
"Is this too close?" He whispered to me, sending chills down my spine.  
"No, this is fine." I whispered back.  
"Good." He said, before slowly pulling away from me and spinning me around before pulling me flush against his body.  
"How about now?" He asked, his breath tickling my neck.  
"F-Fine." I stammered, the breath leaving my body. 

I didn't notice the other couples coming onto the floor, including Amanda and her date. When the song finally finished and we pulled away Charlie smiled at me again before kissing my palm and walking away. I stood for a moment, still in a trance, until Amanda came and shook me out of it.  
"Come on girl! They're playing the electric slide!" She said.  
"I think I'm going to get some fresh air. You have fun, I'll only be a minute." I said, walking away from the crowd that was lining up to dance.  
I made my way outside and sat down on a bench overlooking a lake, the cool breeze calming my heated body. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them to find Charlie standing in front of me.  
  
"Wanna get out of here?" He said, twirling his keys in his hand.  
I didn't think, I just nodded and stood up. I walked back in to find Amanda on the dance floor, doing some other kind of line dance.  
"Hey, I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling too well." I lied, eyeing Charlie by the door.  
"Will you be okay to get home?"  
"Yeah, Max is taking me home but we're calling a cab so it's all good." She said. "I hope you feel better! Don't forget your bouquet."  
I nodded as I made my way back to the table to grab the bouquet and grabbing my clutch that I had hidden under the table. I checked to make sure I had everything I brought with me before walking to the exit and to Charlie.  
  
"Did you drive here?" He asked me as we got out of the building.  
"No, my friend and I took a cab here. She's going home with her new guy friend tonight and they're taking a cab." I said.  
"Good." He said, taking my hand and leading me to his car, a maroon Jaguar XJR.  
"Wow." I whistled as he opened up the car door for me. "This is a nice ride." I got into the passengers seat and sat down on the black leather with red stitching. He walked over to the drivers side and opened the door before sliding in and putting his key in the ignition.  
"Where to, miss?" He asked, closing the door and turning towards me.  
"Wherever the road takes us." I said, putting on my seatbelt. He started the car, the engine purring as he put the car in drive.  
  
I was watching the scenery go by, not really knowing where we were going. My mom would probably kill me knowing that I got into a car with a total stranger, but he really wasn't a stranger. I mean, I've seen some of his movies and I've watched both seasons of Daredevil on Netflix, but I didn't know him as a person.  
"So, are you from here?" He asked, breaking me out of my trance.  
"Yes, well not Nashville. I live about 4 hours away from here. Amanda and I booked a hotel for the week. I'm here in Nashville until Saturday then we're headed back to our hometown. I am from Tennessee though, yes." I said, looking over to him. He had undone his tie, the black fabric cascading down his broad chest and the first few buttons of his shirt open, his dark chest hair peeking out.  
"That's awesome. I'm not from here." He said, laughing.  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out, even if I didn't know who you are." I said, laughing along with him.  
"Yeah, the English accent throws most for a loop." He said, his eyes quickly glancing my way before returning to the road.  
"I'd say it does. Not many people around here have a English accent, so it's a treat to hear one in person and not on the television."  
"Same here, but with a Southern accent. Yours is very different."  
"Well if I get mad or excited it tends to come up. I am fond of saying 'ya'll and ain't'" I said. He laughed heartily, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  
  
We sat in comfortable silence as he drove, the area foreign to me. We finally pulled up to one of the largest hotels in Nashville, the Renaissance. I had stayed here years ago with Amanda but at a discounted price, almost $200 cheaper a night than the normal $300 a night pricetag.  
"I hope you don't mind that we come here." Charlie said, pulling the car up to the valet.  
"No not at all! I've stayed at this hotel before and it's very nice. Pool on the main floor, bar on the third?" I questioned.  
"You have been here before." He laughed before getting out of the car. I unbuckled my belt and before I could open the door he had it opened for me.  
"My lady." He said, offering his hand. I took it, feeling the warmth of his fingers against mine, and he helped me out of the car. I closed the door and he handed the keys to the valet before leading me inside. We walked around the corner to the bank of elevators there and he pressed the up button. I looked around and saw a few people milling about the lobby, no one paying any attention to us. The elevator doors dinged, breaking me out of my trance and I followed Charlie into the lift. He pulled his key card out of his pocket and slid it into the slot before punching the top floor and settling in beside me. 

I was turned around, looking out the glass elevator as it shot up into the air like a rocket, the Nashville Skyline coming into view.  
"I've always loved this skyline, so beautiful." I whispered, mostly to myself.  
"Yes it is very beautiful." Charlie said beside me. I looked up but he wasn't looking at the skyline, but at me. I blushed furiously before diverting my eyes back to the night sky. The elevator came to a quick stop at the top floor, the doors opening to a long hallway. We stepped out and I followed Charlie down the hallway. He stopped at the last door on the left and inserted his key card into the slot, the lock clicking and the light on the slot turning green. He opened the door for me and I entered into a very large living room, the only light coming from the open blinds at the large bay windows. I heard the door shut and Charlie click on a light, illuminating the room even more. There was a small kitchen to my left and a bar on the right, a dining room table with seating for six beside the bar and a living area with a large couch, a plush chair and a chaise lounge.  
  
"Please, make yourself at home." Charlie said as he walked past me, undoing his tie and tossing it on the bar.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked as I snaked around the room, looking out the large windows to the city below.  
"No thank you." I said, setting my purse down on an end table. I went over to the chaise lounge and sat down on it, kicking off my heels before placing my feet on the lounge. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of sitting down for a moment. My feet were killing me from my shoes and my back ached from the nights activities.  
I heard ice clinking in a glass and soft footsteps coming closer.  
"Comfortable isn't it?" Charlie said. I opened my eyes and saw him taking a seat on the couch beside me.  
"Very. I could sleep on this thing." I said. I sat up reluctantly and scooted back so I could talk with him more. He sat on the couch staring at me for a moment, taking small sips from his drink. I could smell the heady scent of whiskey in the air, mingling with the scent of fresh laundry and soap. I sat for a moment and watched him watch me.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him suddenly, swinging my legs over to the floor to sit up straight and look at him face to face.  
He shrugged his shoulders and finished his drink, setting the glass down on the coffee table in front of him.  
"In all honesty?" He asked, looking over to me. I nodded my head and he patted the spot next to him. I stood up and walked over to him on the couch, sitting down beside him but not close enough to touch him.  
"I wanted to get to know you better, not at a party, not at a club, but in private. This was the only place I could think of where we would get that privacy. I knew your hotel wouldn't be right because of your friend so this was the next best place. No one will bother us here." He said, turning towards me.  
"So you don't want to get into my pants?" I said and he laughed, causing me to recoil back and look at my hands.  
"Well, the thought crossed my mind a few times tonight." He said after calming down.  
  
"I watched you at the church while you picked at your fingernails, I watched as you talked with your friend at the reception, throwing your head back in laughter at something she said. I saw you dance a few times before going to get a drink and then you came over to the bar and now here we are."  
"You were watching me?" I said, looking up into his brown eyes.  
"All night." He said, scooting closer to me. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you. The way your skirt flowed around as you walked or danced, the lilt of your voice as you talked or laughed. You're a very attractive woman, Whitney. Anyone could see that when they look at you."  
I was still looking at him while he said this, the lightness of his eyes darkening with each word he spoke.  
"T-thank you, Charlie." I said quietly, embarrassment coming over me and causing my whole body to blush.  
I sat and looked around the room at something to steady myself and bring me back down to earth but before I could place it I felt his hand come to my jaw and lift my head up to look at him.  
  
"You're welcome." He said, his thumb grazing over my cheek. "I really want to get to know you. I know this is odd coming from someone like me, but I felt a pull to you the moment I saw you enter the church. I was drawn to you and I wanted to know why and in these couple of hours that I've talked with you I think I may know the reason."  
"What is the reason?" I asked, my words coming out as a breathy whisper.  
"You're smart, funny and absolutely gorgeous." He said, his fingers moving around my jaw and cheek.  
"How do you know I'm smart or funny?" I asked, my head tilting to the side. "We've hardly talked tonight."  
"I can see it in the way you carry yourself, the way your eyes lit up when you heard a song you liked, your laughter that lit up the dim ballroom." He said.  
"You get all of that from just watching me?" I said, my body moving closer to him. He licked his lips, those plump pink lips I've seen too many times in his movies and on his show. Those lips that I've fantasized about many times being on mine.  
"Yes." He whispered, his breath ghosting against my lips.  
"You're very astute, Mr. Cox." I said. 

He smiled brightly before leaning in closer, his lips mere centimeters from mine.  
"I bet I can tell what you're thinking now." He said.  
"So you can read minds, too?" I questioned.  
"No, but playing a blind man makes you more in tune with others' body language."  
"What's mine saying now?" I asked.  
He smiled again before pulling me in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, like a whisper against my lips. We pulled back after a moment, both breathless. My hands were in my lap as I was not quite sure what I wanted to do with them yet. His hand, that was on my jaw and cheek, had moved to my hair, his fingers running through the wavy strands.  
I took a couple of deep breaths, calming my racing heart before I leaned in and captured his lips with mine, this time the kiss was more urgent. My hands went around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.  
I moaned softly as I felt his tongue slide against my lips and I opened up my mouth a bit to let his tongue dance softly with mine. I could taste the whiskey on his breath, as well as a hint of mint.  
I shifted my body around to get more comfortable on the couch and he pulled away sighing.  
"You alright?" He asked, his hands still in my hair. "You look uncomfortable."  
"I am." I laughed, my hands sliding down his shoulders to his hands. "Maybe we can take this somewhere else?"  
He smiled softly and stood up, our hands still intertwined as he led me to the other room. He walked through the open door and into the bedroom where a California King sat in the middle of the room.  
  
"Perfect." I said.  
"Do you mind if I get comfortable? All of this formal wear is really starting to gnaw on me." He said.  
"Go for it." I said, standing there. He smiled, taking off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his dress shirt. His dark chest hair started to peek out and I took my hands and ran them over the dark tresses. Before he could take off the shirt he was kissing me again, his tongue immediately dipping into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and reached down to finish taking off his shirt. I pulled it out from his pants and he shrugged it off. I felt him move as he kicked his shoes off, the kiss never breaking. His hands roamed down my arms and to my hips, pulling me flush against him like he did earlier. Only this time, I could feel his erection pressing against his black dress pants. I gasped and the kiss broke, the throb between my legs becoming more pronounced.  
"I don't do this, like at all." He said.  
"Me neither." I answered. "But I want to."  
He smirked, his lips curling up in a devilish grin, his teeth bright in the moonlight. He pulled away from me and ran his hands back up to where my shirt was tucked into my skirt.  
"May I?" He asked, his hands hesitant.  
I nodded and he pulled the shirt from my long skirt and over my head before tossing the garment over his shoulder. He kissed me again and I went to work on his pants, my hands snaking to the front of his waist and unbuttoning them. Our teeth clicked together as I lowered his zipper and I heard them fall to the floor, pooling at his feet. I slipped my skirt down my hips and it fell to the floor. I stepped out of the fabric and broke the kiss, my chest heaving and my body on fire. 

He leaned down to take his socks off and tossing them somewhere in the room before standing there staring at me. I took this time to study him as well. The dark hair on his chest that went all the way up his neck and to his beard and that also went down, dipping below the waistband of his boxers. His arms, legs and torso were still toned from the rigorous workout of being in a Marvel show and the small sheen of sweat glistened in the dusky light of the room.  
"God, you're beautiful." He said, stepping towards me, his eyes dark in the dimly lit room.  
He walked up to the bed and ripped the duvet cover off, pillows scattering all along the bed. He threw the cover on the floor and looked over at me again.  
  
"Get on the bed, now." He said, the tone of his voice sending chills down my spine. I climbed up onto the tall bed, shifting some pillows around to get comfortable. Once I was situated, he followed suit, only he started from the foot of the bed. He took his time crawling up my body, his lips and nose gently running along my almost naked body. When he got to my clothed center he took a deep breath, his nose digging into the fabric. A guttural sound came from his lips and he looked up.  
"Does this turn you on, Whitney?" He asked, his nose rubbing up and down my covered slit.  
"Yes." I moaned, my eyes closing as I felt his ministrations.  
"What else turns you on, love?" He asked, his fingers tracing patterns on my thighs.  
"Anything you do to me is a turn on." I said, not thinking clearly.  
  
I heard his laugh and I felt his teeth sink into the flesh of my inner thigh. My eyes rolled back and my back arched up off of the bed, my hips rolling towards his mouth.  
He licked the area he bit before traveling up my body once more, using his mouth to map out the area of my skin.  
"Anything?" He said, his tongue coming out and licking a spot on my stomach. "That's not a good enough answer. Tell me exactly what turns you on." He said.  
"Biting, especially on my nipples..." I said, he continued up my body, his tongue lapping on the skin underneath my bra.  
"Continue." He urged on.  
"I love to have my neck kissed and sucked on. No hickeys there though." I said quickly.  
"Don't like to be marked?" He asked, his tongue licking up my cleavage.  
"I do, just not where anyone can see but me and my partner." I breathed.  
"What else?" He asked, his face finally flushed with mine, his chest hair tickling my stomach.  
"Dirty talk. You could recite God Save the Queen for all I care and it would turn me on." I said. He laughed.  
"I don't think you'd want to hear that, love." He whispered before he leaned in to give me a short kiss before trailing his lips down to my neck. My head arched back into the pillow as he gently sucked and licked on my neck. My hands went to his hair and gently tugged on the dark strands, eliciting a moan out of him. He licked a path up my ear and along the shell before he stopped.  
  
"Do you know what I want to do to do? Do you know what I've wanted to do to you since I first saw you?" He whispered in my ear, his accent thick from lust. I shook my head, unable to speak.  
"I wanted to pull your skirt over your head, pull your panties down and fuck your warm cunt. In the church, at the bar, in the garden. It didn't matter, I just needed to feel your soft and supple body against mine. Naked and begging to come."  
I moaned and reached down, palming him through his boxers.  
"Yeah you'd like that, wouldn't you? You want my cock, don't you, you dirty slut?" He said causing me to moan louder and grab him harder.  
"Do you like that? You like being called a dirty slut?" He said, his tongue snaking out licking my ear again.  
"Yessss." I moaned, my hand moving along his shaft.  
"Tell me, love."  
"I'm a dirty slut and I want your cock." I said, licking my lips. He growled in my ear and pulled my hand away from him. He unclasped my bra and tossed it in the room where it hit the window before landing on the floor. His hands went to my breasts and he squeezed them together.  
  
"God, your tits fit perfectly in my hands." He said before leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth, his teeth grazing over the hardened bud. I cried loudly as he bit down hard, pulling and tugging it before popping it out of his mouth.  
"You like that, don't you, you filthy whore." He said, taking the other nipple in his mouth and giving it the same treatment.  
"Yes, I love it. I love the pain." I said.  
"Yes, such a dirty little slut. What else do you like?" He said, his hands going down to my panties. My back arched off of the bed, wanting him to release me of the garment and have his way with me.  
"Do you like to be spanked?" He said, getting on his knees and flipping me over. I gasped and turned my head to the side as he removed my underwear.  
"Yes, Charlie. Please spank me." I said. His hands moved to my ass, digging his fingernails into the skin there.  
"Get on your hands and knees then, slut." He said, sitting up more to give me room to move. I got up on my hands and knees, my back arching and my legs parting to give him the best view possible.  
"Jesus, you're dripping." He said, his fingers trailing down my inner thighs. I heard his tongue lap up the juices from his fingers, a low groan coming from his throat.  
"God, you taste devine." He said before he leaned his face down and licked both of my thighs.  
"Fuck, Charlie." I begged, wanting him to touch me where I needed it most. "Please touch me." 

I didn't feel anything for a moment and I started to turn my head more to see what he was doing but I was stopped by his hand coming down and smacking me hard on my ass. I fell forward against the bed and moaned into the sheets as he kept smacking my ass.  
"Yeah, you like it when your ass gets all red, don't you?" He said, his hand coming down again and again.  
"Mmm hmm." I managed to say in between hits.  
"You're dripping again, slut." He said, smacking me on the ass once more before his hands soothed over the skin. I felt his lips on my ass, moving down further. His tongue snaked out and he licked me slowly from the dip of my back all the way down to my dripping cunt. I arched my ass back into his hands and mouth, his tongue slipping into me, his nose bumping against my asshole.  
"Oh fuck, yes." I said as he moved his head back and forth against my aching center. "I'm gonna come."  
He pulled back and smacked my ass again. "No coming until I tell you too. Do you understand me?" He asked.  
"Yes, Charlie." I said.  
"Turn around, let me see all of you."  
  
I turned over and winced, the soft sheets cool against my aching backside.  
He had taken his boxers off and was now palming his cock, a drop of precome coming out of the slit. I licked my lips and he smiled.  
"You want my cock in your mouth, don't you slut?" He said.  
"Yes." I moaned, licking my lips again.  
"Then come here." He motioned me closer with his fingers. I sat up and started to crawl to him on my hands and knees, my tits swaying back and forth. He layed down at the foot of the bed, his cock loud and proud in his hand. I took his hand away and replaced it with my own, the flesh warm against my palm. I jerked him off for a moment before taking my tongue and running it along his slit. I brought my head down more and sucked on his head. His hands came to the back of my head.  
"Take it all, like the dirty cock slut you are." He said, his hips rocking forward. I took a deep breath and took him all in my mouth, his pubic hair tickling my nose. I felt him rock his hips more, his cock hitting the back of my throat. I relaxed my throat so I wouldn't gag around him but I still couldn't help it and the reflex started.  
"Yeah, gag on my cock." He said, his hips jerking up and down. I closed my eyes, the tears from gagging falling from them and down to my cheeks.  
"Fuck yes, take it all." He said. His hips stopped moving and his hands held my head down until I couldn't take it anymore and I tapped his thighs. He released my head and I pulled back up, keeping the tip of him in my mouth as I tried to catch my breath. Saliva was falling out of my mouth and down on his cock. I took my hand and jerked him, keeping him nice and wet before I took all of him again, my mouth coming back up to suck on his head before going back down again. I kept this up until he stopped me, pulling me off of him.  
"Such a good little slut, but I don't want to come just yet." He said. I pulled away and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. 

He pushed me back on the bed and crawled up my body, taking a nipple in his mouth again and biting down hard.  
"Please, Charlie, please. I need you." I said, reaching down to grab his cock. He pulled his mouth away from me and grabbed my hand and placing it above my head.  
"Don't make me tie you up." He said, biting my other nipple. "Unless you want me to."  
I moaned at the idea but I didn't want to do that now. I needed to touch him, to feel his skin against my fingertips. I shook my head "Not this time." I said.  
"So you think there's going to be a next time, you dirty slut?" He asked.  
"I hope so." I said, pulling him in for a kiss. It was a long and deep kiss, I could taste myself on his lips and tongue which turned me on even more. 

He pulled away from the kiss and tapped my knees making me spread my legs as far as I could before jumping off the bed and walking over to his suitcase.  
"Don't move." He asked, unzipping the bag and pulling out a smaller bag. He unzipped it and pulled out some condoms before coming back over. He tore open a package and rolled the latex over his shaft. He came back over to me and ran his cock up and down my slit.  
"Please, Charlie. I can't take it anymore." I cried, wanting release so bad.  
"Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me."  
"I want your cock, Charlie. Please fuck me." I said, tears streaming down my face. He leaned down and kissed my cheeks, running a hand over the tears.  
"As you wish." He said. He took his cock and started to slowly slide into me. I groaned at his length, and very grateful that he was taking it slow, for now. 

He pulled out before he was all the way in and then slammed into me. I reached up and grabbed his shoulders, trying to find something to keep my leverage. He fit perfectly.  
"Oh fuck." He said before pulling all the way out and slamming into me again. "You feel so fucking good."  
I could only moan my approval as he pulled all the way out and slammed back into me, over and over again.  
I knew my orgasm was fast approaching but I held back until he told me I could come. I ran my hands down his chest, around to his back and then down to his ass, digging my fingernails into his rock hard cheeks as he continued his onslaught. With every backstroke, the head of his penis hit my g-spot sending shockwaves through my body. It was getting really hard to not come.  
"C-Charlie..." I said, rocking my hips up to meet his downstroke.  
"You want to come?" He asked. I nodded my head and he started moving faster, his strokes becoming choppy and all over the place.  
"Come for me, baby. Come all over my cock." He said before leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking and that was it. I lost all sense of who I was or where I was and I came, hard. I kept rocking my hips forward, riding out my orgasm.  
"Yeah, ride it out baby." He grunted out before he came as well. He slowed his pace down, riding his orgasm out as well before pulling out of me and falling beside me. 

We lay there for a minute catching our breaths before I heard him take the condom off and toss it in the trash. My body was still convulsing from my orgasm so I didn't know he'd left the room until I heard him come back and turn on a light. He sat near me and wiped me down before tossing the warm washcloth on the floor and taking me in his arms.  
I cuddled up to his naked body and he kissed the top of my head.  
"I'm glad you got to come today. I've missed you." I said after I caught my breath.  
"I missed you too, baby. I hope I didn't hurt you." He asked. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"No. I enjoyed it." I said, running my fingers over his chest.  
"That's good." He said, pulling me close.  
"How long do you have in town again?" I asked him.  
"I'm here until Sunday and then I've got to go back to New York for a few weeks. After that, I'll be home for awhile." He said. 

I nodded my head before swinging my hips over his and straddling his lap, his cock hardening again against my thigh.  
"You up for round two, then?" I asked. He smiled.  
"Of course, love." He said, kissing me. "Happy one year anniversary."  
"Happy anniversary." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks/Spread the word is appreciated! 
> 
> If you haven't already check out my other stories, Murdock's Tennessee Flower and The Meeting. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
